grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Billy
William (más conocido como Billy) es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Es un niño corto de mente con un carácter feliz y de gran corazón, además de un gran estómago que hace comer a Billy grandes cantidades de comida. Adora las tartas, los amigos y los animales que le interesan, además de romper cosas, fisgar en el Baúl Mágico de Calavera, comerse sus propios mocos y oler sus pies nada mas despertarse. Es capaz de sacar cualquier cosa de su nariz además de poder quitársela cuando él quiera. Por otra parte, Billy tiene miedo a muchas cosas, entre las más destacables se encuentran: las arañas, los payasos y al cartero. Historia Pasado thumb|left|150px|Billy al nacer. Nacimiento Billy provocó su propio parto aún cuando estaba todavía en el vientre de su madre al tener el impulso de romper su propio cordón umbilical, siendo la primera de muchas cosas que rompería posteriormente. Una vez roto el cordón, se ganó su primera bronca por parte de Gladys, fue entonces cuando nació bajo el cariño de sus padres, Harold y Gladys. Una vez que Harold vió por primera vez a su hijo Billy, le pidió una sonrisa, y al verle como sonreía, producido en realidad por los gases, Harold pensó que tenía un gran don especial. A pesar de que Gladys le dijo el motivo de la sonrisa, Harold pensó que Billy era un genio, sobre todo cuando los gases del recién nacido le hicieron tirarse pedos de tal manera que podía moverse, a lo que Harold lo interpretó como sus primeros pasos, y posteriormente, sus primeras palabras cuando Billy tan solo eructó. Todo ello con tan solo dos minutos y medio de edad. thumb|right|150px|Diploma honorífico de Billy. Vida posterior al nacimiento Tiempo después de su nacimiento, Harold se llevó a Billy al parque de Endsville, donde quedó con Dick y el joven Irwin. Una vez allí, sus padres situaron a Billy e Irwin en un corral para bebés para que compitieran en una carrera por el sonajero que les estaban enseñando. Al dejar dicho sonajero en el suelo, Irwin comenzó a gatear hacia él, y poco después, Billy utilizó su habilidad gaseosa para avanzar rápidamente y poder coger el sonajero, ganando así a Irwin. Aún así, Billy supo compartir su premio con Irwin. Tras ello, Harold le hizo competir en el mismo parque con los bebés de otras nacionalidades, a quienes Billy siempre ganaba gracias a su habilidad gaseosa, convirtiéndolo según Harold en el genio campeón supremo del universo. Finalmente, Harold llevó a Billy a un fotomatón para hacerle una foto para recibir su diploma honorífico de genio. thumb|left|150px|Billy al conocer a [[Mandy.]] Posteriormente, Billy ya aprendió a andar y se dirigió a la casa vecina a la suya, donde comenzó a tocar el timbre sin parar hasta que la hija de los vecinos salió, conociendo así Billy a Mandy. Al verle por primera vez, Mandy distinguió con facilidad la estupidez de Billy debido a las tonterías que ya estaba haciendo. A Billy le resultó curioso el hecho de que Mandy no tuviera nariz, por lo que para solucionar el problema, decidió ponerle un cucurucho de helado en la cara, cosa que molestó a Mandy, por lo que le dió una paliza. Aunque a Billy no le importó, comenzando desde entonces una amistad entre los dos que duraría años.thumb|right|150px|[[Bun-Bun traumatiza a Billy.]] Días más tarde, durante una mañana, Billy comenzó a llorar fuerte debido a que nadie le prestaba atención y porque no le cambiaban el pañal que acababa de ensuciar. Debido a que no lograba atraer la atención de sus padres, pues Gladys estaba ocupada fregando los platos y Harold simplemente no quería cambiarle, Billy comenzó a tener los conocidos impulsos destructivos que molestarían a sus conocidos a partir de entonces, lanzando su papilla hacia Gladys y quitándole a Harold el periódico que estaba leyendo, haciéndolo trizas y metiendo los restos del periódico por la nariz de Harold. Por último, durante una noche, el joven Billy dormía en su cuna cuando el malvado Bun-Bun se dirigió a su casa llevando su sombrero de brujo. Una vez que el conejo de azúcar se subió a la cuna de Billy, comenzó a traumatizar al joven con una araña, haciéndole llorar e iniciando su gran temor hacia las arañas. ''Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Billy aparece por primera vez como personaje principal en el capítulo ''Encuentro con Calavera de la primera temporada. thumb|right|180px|Billy muere y va a [[Asgard.]] Billy invita a Mandy al décimo cumpleaños de Don Bigotes, quien debido a la avanzada edad que tiene, empieza a agonizar. Al enseñarle a Mandy el truco de ataque que Billy le ha enseñado a Don Bigotes, Calavera hace acto de presencia para llevarse al viejo hámster. Al verle, Billy lo confunde en un principio con Papá Noel, y posteriormente a su Guadaña con un palo de hockey. Ésta ultima confusión le hace robar su Guadaña para jugar a hockey, siendo el primer robo de la Guadaña de muchos. Tiempo después, Mandy apuesta la vida del hámster y la amistad de Calavera en un juego de limbo en el Limbo. Finalmente, valiándose de la habilidad de ataque del hámster, Mandy logra ganar a Calavera, obligandolo a ser su mejor amigo y el de Billy para siempre. A lo largo de la serie, Billy ha metido en líos tanto a Mandy y Calavera como a los ciudadanos de Endsville, siendo a veces usado por distintos villanos que han querido dominar el mundo mortal. Billy fue poseído por el maligno Yog-Sothoth durante un tiempo, y trabajó también con el bromista Cthulhu como uno de sus telefonistas. También se ha visto metido en guerras como la realizada entre los duendes y los elfos aliado con el Rey Barbaculo, o la ocasión en la que Billy murió a causa de un impacto eléctrico por un rayo en la Guadaña, enviándolo a Asgard y combatiendo en las guerras llevadas a cabo allí junto a Odín y Thor, quienes terminaron temiendo a Billy por su gran estilo de lucha. Relaciones sociales thumb|left|180px|Billy temiendo al amable [[Jeff.]] Desde que comenzó su amistad con Calavera, Billy a estado usando a éste como su compañero de juegos, además de ser su amigo de confianza y su mayor ídolo a seguir. Billy contó únicamente con Calavera cuando decidió organizar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Mandy cinco meses antes de su verdadero cumpleaños. A lo largo de la serie, Billy ha sido a veces una buena persona para Calavera, siendo también como la raíz de las desgracias que le ocurren. Aparte de Calavera, Billy ha hecho amistades con bastantes personajes como el Meteoro Comecerebros, quien le utilizó para devorar todos los cerebros de Endsville o Lord Byron, quien se manifestó en la boca de Billy y le enseñó el poder de la palabra. En temas familiares, Billy registró una vez el Baúl Mágico de Calavera, encontrando un huevo extraño. Pensando que era de pato, Billy incubó el huevo hasta aplastarlo. Del huevo nació Jeff, una araña que desde el primer momento en que vió a Billy lo tomó por su padre, pero debido al trauma que Bun-Bun le causó con una araña, Billy siempre ha intentado evitar a Jeff y matarlo. Por otra parte, Nergal, uno de los enemigos de Billy, se enamoró a primera vista de la tía de éste, Sís. Para evitar que Nergal se convirtiera en su tío, Billy intentó por muchas maneras arruinar el día romántico a Nergal. Sin embargo, fue su último intento el que atrajo a Nergal la atención de Sís, haciendo que se casaran. Dicha relación hizo que Billy tuviera un primo, Nergal Hijo. Por otra parte, Billy se ha ganado la enemistad, e incluso el temor de varios personajes. Tras la huida de sus antiguos vecinos, Billy se topó con Cicatriz, quien pensaba reformarse tras su marcha de Maldad Con Carne a través de la jardinería, pero Billy siempre logra alterarle destrozando su jardín, obligando al general a volver a sus malvadas actividades. Sin embargo, Billy ya conocía a Cicatriz durante los tiempos de éste en Maldad Con Carne al llevarle ante el Meteoro Comecerebros y en un atasco de tráfico en la Ciudad, donde tras burlarse de Cicatriz durante un tiempo, éste le dispara con un cañón del coche de Héctor Con Carne. Otro de sus mayores enemigos es Sperg, quien siempre le tira de los calzoncillos tanto a Billy como a sus amigos. Sin embargo, tuvo unos momentos de amistad con él durante un tiempo. Otros de sus enemigos son uno de sus mayores temores, los payasos, seres a los que gracias a Calavera y Mandy, aparte de tenerlos miedo, comenzó a tener instintos asesinos hacia ellos. Importancias momentáneas thumb|150px|Billy como presidente de los Estados Unidos. Billy ha sido considerado como el elegido de un suceso en varios eventos. Cuando Billy horneó unas galletas con la Salsa Peligrosa de Calavera, el olor de dicho alimento despertó a los zombis dirigiéndolos a la casa de Billy. Allí, Billy les hace frente acompañado de Hoss Delgado, y tras el primer combate, Mandy menciona que Billy es el hombre sin cerebro que puede vencer a los zombis, pues debido a su falta de cerebro, no le afectan los ataques de zombies. Aunque es Calavera quien termina solucionando el entuerto. Durante la Navidad en la que Santa Claus fue convertido en vampiro, Billy cobró importancia en la vida de Nancy Claus como la única persona que le ha ofrecido su ayuda, siendo finalmente quien devuelve a Santa Claus a su estado normal y quien arregla los problemas del matrimonio de los Claus. Otra importancia momentánea tuvo lugar cuando Billy soñaba con ser malabarista de pollos, dirigiéndose a la granja del Tío Chokey. Allí, un individuo situado bajo tierra le dice que el Tío Chokey se retiró del malabarismo de pollos, llamando a la policía para que se llevasen a todos los que intentaban hacerle volver, y el individuo dice pensar que Billy es "distinto", cosa que anima a Billy a intentar devolver al Tío Chokey su pasión por el malabarismo de pollos. Al preguntárselo, Chokey acepta, siendo Billy aquél "distinto" que le devolvería la pasión al Tío Chokey. Mucho tiempo más tarde, tras los eventos con el Coco y la Mano de Horror, Billy fue elegido como presidente de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, este periodo duró poco probablemente porque le echaron, pues en sus siguientes apariciones ya no era presidente. Historia entre Billy y Mandy y Super Puño Tras el nombramiento de Mandy como la nueva presidenta de los Estados Unidos, ésta nombra a Billy y Calavera como sus científicos locos, construyendo un laboratorio debajo de su casa. Durante su trabajo como científico, Billy es el ayudante de laboratorio de Calavera, haciéndose llamar "B". ''Super Puño thumb|183px|left|Billy en ''[[Super Puño como "B".]] Durante la noche de Halloween, Billy sale a pedir caramelos con Mandy, Calavera e Irwin. Al pedir caramelos en la casa de Irwin, Drácula les da monedas. Tras ello, Billy comenta que las monedas son la peor golosina del mundo, y después de que Mandy le dijese que las monedas no son golosinas, Billy entiende el porqué de sus visitas anuales a urgencias por Halloween, y termina dejando al grupo. Mas tarde, cuando Irwin y el resto del equipo Super Puño rescatan a Mandy y la llevan de vuelta a Endsville, ésta les envía a su laboratorio, donde Billy, como "B", prueba uno de sus experimentos. Una vez que "C" los transforma, "B" le da a Hoss Delgado su último invento, el Lanzagolosina. Finalmente, durante la lucha contra el Monstruo Calabaza, Hoss decide utilizar el Lanzagolosina para destruir a la criatura. Al disparar, del arma sale Billy, quien acto seguido devora al Monstruo Calabaza por completo. Una vez devorado, Billy menciona lo rico que estaba el monstruo, pero también lo indigesto que era, eructando y liberando al monstruo con un tamaño diminuto. Por último, tras la destrucción de Bun-Bun, "B" está presente durante la entrega de medallas del equipo Super Puño. Futuro De alguna manera, Mandy se hace con el ADN de Billy para iniciar un proyecto de clonación para poder clonarlo y que le acompañe en épocas futuras durante su dictadura en el caso de que el original falte por algún motivo. Dicho motivo se cumple cuando Billy recordó una noche que debajo de su casa había enterrado una gran cantidad de helado. Al excavar en el jardín de su casa para llegar al helado, Billy cae dentro del agujero del helado, congelándose. Muchos milenios después, cuando no queda nadie en el planeta, unos alienígenas llegan a la Tierra y excavan desenterrando al congelado Pedro Picapiedra y a Billy. Tras descongelarles, los alienígenas devoran el cerebro de Pedro mientras que Billy se ríe. thumb|230px|Billy en el videojuego. Videojuego Versión Wii, PS2 y Game Cube Billy es uno de los personajes controlables disponibles desde el principio de las versiones de Wii, Game Cube y PS2 del videojuego. Su arma es el Martillo de Guerra y sus trajes secundarios son Zoot Suit Billy y Billybot. Datos * Número de identidad: 0 * Profesión: Niño de Mamá * Especialidad Marcial: Martillo de Guerra * Le gusta: La tarta, la amistad y romper cosas. * No le gusta: Las arañas, los payasos y las judías de lima. * Color favoríto: Cría de foca. * Descripción: Billy es un feroz luchador alimentado por azúcar y una grave falta de disciplina. Es posible que Billy muestre piedad hacia un antiguo enemigo, pero sólo después de golpearlo sin sentido con su poderoso Martillo de Guerra. Un buen luchador por completo, la velocidad ardiente de Billy es su mayor actividad. Fusión Mojo Billy da un salto en el aire, levanta las piernas y se tira un enorme pedo que estalla como una bomba y prende fuego a sus oponentes. Cómo desbloquear Trajes * Zoot Suit Billy: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar el "Story Mode" con Billy. * Billybot: Para desbloquear este traje se debe terminar la "Mission 8" de la "Tier 1". Versión Game Boy Advance right En la versión para Game Boy Advance, Billy es el protagonista de la primera historia del juego: Billy's Big Adventure. Apariciones Series * Demonio Con Carne :* 2ª Temporada ::* Gridlocked and Loaded (Créditos finales) * Billy y Mandy (Debut) :* Todos los capítulos Películas * La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco * Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina * Super Puño (Última aparición) Videojuegos * Battle of the Bands * Big Top Billy * Billy the Kid * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * Copa Toon 2010 * Escape from the Shadows * Evil Switch * Freaky Freezeday * Grim Ball * Harum Scarum * Infernal Candy * Lanzamiento Directo * Los pastelillos de pus de Billy * Make a Calendar * Roller Coaster of Horrors * The Fright Before Christmas * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (GBA) * Un Día de Reinado * Zap to It! Varios * En el capítulo Ken 10 de la serie Ben 10 aparece un extraterrestre cuya apariencia y vestimenta hacen referencia a Billy. * Billy ha tenido 4 versiones distintas, Bobby, su sombra, Blandy y Billybot. Sin contar al habitante de Asgard ni a sus futuros clones. * En Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad, Billy menciona que en casa celebran el Jánuca, por lo que podría decirse que la familia de Billy es judía. * En los cómics, Billy es visto con el pelo marrón. Galería Archivo:Billy_Capitulo Piloto.png|Billy en su primera aparición Archivo:Billy_(Gridlocked and Loaded).png|Billy en Gridlocked and Loaded Archivo:Billy Guadaña.png|Diapositiva de Billy con la Guadaña Archivo:Mojo Billy.png|Billy iniciando su Fusión Mojo Archivo:Billy_FusionFall.png|Billy en FusionFall en:Billy pl:Billy ja:ビリー Categoría:Personajes de Demonio Con Carne Categoría:Personajes de Billy y Mandy Categoría:Personajes de Super Puño Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes del videojuego Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Personajes doblados por Richard Steven Horvitz